1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates to computer systems, and more particularly to personal information management.
2. Related Art
The use of personal information management software packages, such as Microsoft""s OUTLOOK and Novell""s GROUPWISE, is widespread in the workplace. These so-called personal information managers, or PIMs, typically run on personal computers and include electronic mail capability, an appointment calendar, and a contact list of frequent contacts. PIMs can greatly facilitate the organization of a worker""s interactions with other parties. PIMs allow the sending, receiving, and sorting of e-mail messages, the planning of appointments, and the maintenance and organization of telephone numbers and e-mail addresses. For many workers, however, the telephone remains the primary appliance for interaction with others. While the modern office telephone has numerous automated features that enhance its capabilities, such as voice mail and conferencing, it remains essentially a separate device from the personal computer. Any functional connection between the devices is limited. OUTLOOK, for example, allows a worker to enter a telephone number through its graphical user interface (GUI) in order to dial and place a telephone call. Nonetheless, the level of interaction between the telephone and the personal computer is limited. Moreover, telephone or wireless access by a worker to information maintained by a PIM, such as calendar information and e-mail queues, can be cumbersome.
Hence there is a need for a closer coupling between a worker""s telephone system and computer system that would enhance the functionality of both. Such a coupling would allow telephone system access to information maintained by a PIM, and would allow control of telephone operations through the PIM.
The invention is a method, system, and computer program product that extends the functionality of PIMs to allow a user to perform telephone control operations through the PIM. The invention also allows the user to extend the capabilities of the telephone system of the user. With the invention, the user can receive information maintained by the PIM (such as contacts, unread e-mail messages, and calendar appointments) as needed, without requiring a query. The provision of this information without requiring a query is known hereinafter as the automatic provision of such information. The user can receive unread e-mail or reminders about imminent appointments through a pager, for example. Parties trying to contact the user can also receive information maintained by the user""s PIM. For example, a caller can learn the user""s whereabouts, as indicated by the user""s appointment calendar, when the user is unavailable to answer a telephone call. The invention provides this functionality in part by connecting the PIM and its data structures to a private branch exchange. This facilitates the distribution of information maintained by the PIM and allows control of telephone operations through the PIM user interface.